


A Closer Look

by anonymous_fanwriter



Series: Iced Coffee [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fanwriter/pseuds/anonymous_fanwriter
Summary: This is a first for me here but we'll see how it goes.  I'm writing a fanfic on another site but they don't allow explicit material to be written.  So this is where the naughty chapters will go.  :)  To my fans that come to read the intimate relationship between Katie and Kuzan, HI!!!!  GLAD YOU MADE IT!!!  HUGS!  :D  Also sorry this took so long!  Between work and some issues at home, FINALLY was able to get this up.





	A Closer Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me here but we'll see how it goes. I'm writing a fanfic on another site but they don't allow explicit material to be written. So this is where the naughty chapters will go. :) To my fans that come to read the intimate relationship between Katie and Kuzan, HI!!!! GLAD YOU MADE IT!!! HUGS! :D Also sorry this took so long! Between work and some issues at home, FINALLY was able to get this up.

Roughly twenty minutes passed and Kuzan knocked on the bathroom door.He was a little concerned at the lack of splashing or change of pitches in the stream of water.“Katie…Are you ok”, he called through the wood.The response seemed to startle her; a squeal and squeak of wet flesh sliding around the tub swiftly followed.He could guess from the woman’s hisses that she had slipped. 

 

“Y…Yeah”, she yelled out followed by a sniffle.A sharp brow arched.Aokiji let out a heavy sigh and opened the door. 

 

“I’m coming in”, the admiral warned seconds before entering. 

 

“W…Wait!I’m…!”A dark blue shower curtain was slid around to shield most of her body before the tall man made his way in.The young woman huddled her knees to her chest behind the fabric shield. 

 

“Want to tell me what’s going through your mind”, the marine lowered himself.Thankfully he had changed, the man thought.He was topless but he had put on a pair of open bottom black track pants.It was a comfortable fit for him considering his height.With his knees spread slightly, Kuzan propped his legs against the tub while his back settled against the wall.

 

Copper orbs watched the silhouette from behind her cover.His imagination could clearly make out each curve to Katie’s body.Aokiji knew the situation didn’t call for it but damn it all!The brunette had a way of making his body grow hot.Even the muscle between his thighs grew painfully stiff nearly instantly.The curly haired officer felt shame but not enough to cool his thoughts. 

 

Kuzan tried to ignore the call of desire.He begged for anything to pull his mind away but it wasn’t working.The hard lump in his throat just grew until he couldn’t even swallow.Breathing even took effort.If the tiny woman touched him, he swore he would simply explode.It had been too long for any relief and now the admiral had to bare his teeth just to get by the mere seconds that ticked away slowly. 

 

“I’m fine”, she choked.Clearly the little woman wasn’t.Instead the brunette wanted him to leave.She wasn’t at her best.It hurt her to have him so close and to see her like this.Please don’t touch me, the young woman begged in her thoughts.Kuzan hadn’t reached for her but he wasn’t going to leave her in an emotional mess either.It was pretty simple to figure out how badly the whole event rattled the twenty-three year old.The brave face had finally cracked. 

 

“Katelyn”, his thick voice filled the void next to the curtain.A weighty hand grabbed the fabric and effortlessly slipped it open.Pale bruised flesh filled his view.Small hands tried to wipe away tears while her reddened cheeks expressed another story.Her usually perfect smooth skin revealed the reason why women shouldn’t be in the crossfire of an interrogation.Each chain bit and tore at her body.It was disgusting to see in his eyes. 

 

“You know…I was told the thing marines hate the most is a crying woman so I really tried hard not too but now I can’t stop.”Tears stung her vision as bruised lips curled in.“I didn’t want to disappoint anyone.Then grandpa came after they took my clothes…I was ashamed”, she muttered in a choked whisper while cupping her hands over her own eyes. 

 

“I was so scared and worse, I can’t get the feeling of their hands off me."To the marine's surprise, the female nearly broke down.It killed Kuzan to watch her finally give.He bet the stress of being home and next to the room that started it all was the final straw and yet here he was, a man who could very well hold the title as one of the world’s most powerful human beings, helpless to help.The growing frustration was suffocating. 

 

A heavy hand slipped around her cheek before thick fingers combed through thick wet locks of hair.With a strong tug, her nose nearly touched his as the marine sat up and lorded over the edge, over her.His masculine aroma wafted under her nose.Kuzan’s faint cologne became alluring.The man’s eyes narrowed while his pupils pulsed.There was no beating around the bush this time; it was easy to see he hungered for her. 

 

“Katie, there’s no shame for a woman to cry.I don’t know who told you that but they apparently didn’t know what they were talking about”, the marine officer attempted to comfort in the form of a whisper. 

 

“But”, she tried to protest.The man’s deep scowl forced her mouth shut.The brunette felt her heart race having him so close.Lips broke slightly open to breathe as she quietly gasped for air.Katie felt the rough pad of a thumb trace the bottom portion.Her body began trembling and it wasn’t from the cooler air touching her heated skin.Pressure and pleasure in her lower stomach, dropped in anticipation.“W…Wh…What are you doing”, the twenty-three year old stuttered before being tugged to her knees.Her arms slipped around her upper body to keep from flashing the man the image of her bare gifted bosom.

 

“Getting a closer look”, he muttered.Talking had become too difficult for him.His thin lips slanted over her supple appendages.Kuzan was going down the same slippery slope he was traveling in the hospital.There was nothing stopping him this time.The admiral’s need was too much for him to handle.Fingers twitched, his heart felt as if it were going to punch through his chest at any minute.The admiral could bike several kilometers at a time without breaking a sweat.Now he could feel the droplets trace down every curve of muscle in his back like he had been running several marathons at once. 

 

Feeling much relief having the marine’s warm body so close to her, Katie couldn’t help herself.She wedged a hand free of her person and while holding her own bated breath; the young woman slipped silken digits over the back of the man’s hand.Blue hues watched as the officer clenched his teeth and dispatch a loud painful grunt.The large thumb tracing her lips retracted but she didn’t let him pull away.The brunette guided his palm to her hip.

 

It would be alright, Katie continued to think in both excitement and eagerness.Kuzan often displayed a kind of gentleness, she thought before feeling his fingers wrap firmly around the taut cheek of her buttocks.The quick motion tore her thoughts from her mind.The tight squeeze forced an audible yelp from rosy pink lips as if she was inviting him for a kiss.The man was going to be anything but gentle today, the young woman continued to think in worry.The brunette was taken by surprise as his coarse pads scraped into silken flesh dislodging a mewl.The sensational touch caused a shiver of fervor inside her but before the petite female could recover, thin lips claimed over hers. 

 

Katie could only think that maybe it was a mistake to let him touch her as her oceanic blue hues snapped shut.Fear had started to worm its way into her mind.The admiral had become quite stringent in the past few moments.With his heavy breathing through flared nostrils, the woman didn’t know what the officer had planned next, if anything.She could feel his pulse through his hands.He was shaking wildly in waves like he was holding back something darker or more sinister. 

 

A smoldering tongue pressed deep inside the cavern of Katie’s mouth, carving out his desires for her; the demanding muscle nearly wrapped itself around her own before he deepened it.Katelyn’s mind went blank.The sensation forced moisture to build between her lower regions as the sensitivity caused her stomach to drop once more and her heart to leap into her throat.The woman’s thighs trembled with want and need that had instinctually been unleashed by his resonating rumbles and dominating personality. 

 

The demon the marine had become wasn’t something the inexperienced female had expected.She had read too many romance novels, Katie thought as Kuzan flexed his fingers and allowed them to hook into her forbidden treasure from her own backside.The sudden swelling and invasion of a thick digit caused closed blue orbs to break open.The woman squirmed while she whined into his lips. The foreign touch slightly hurt even if it was just the entrance he was pressing against.A growl emitted from the officer’s throat forced the female to remain still but the long-haired brunette continued to beg him to stop through silenced whimpers. 


End file.
